Grambling State University (GSU) is a historically black institution whose mission is to serve the special needs of educationally and economically disadvantaged students. The university renders a unique serve to under-prepared as well as academically talented minority students. GSU seeks public and private support to enable it to fulfill its mission. The broad, long term objectives of the MBRS SCORE program at GSU are twofold: a. to get students exposed to, and interested in biomedical research so that upon graduation, they will seek careers in biomedical sciences. b. to get faculty members involved in biomedical research so as to improve and broaden their research experience. The specific objectives are to: i. increase the number of undergraduate students participating in biomedical research. ii. increase the number of science graduates who proceed to graduate schools or seek careers in the biomedical sciences. iii. increase the number of faculty members involved in biomedical research. iv. improve the research environment and capabilities of the participating department(s). These anticipated outcomes will be achieved by student participation in faculty research projects described in this application, off-campus research experience for faculty and students in specialized areas of biomedical research, and research seminar presentation by invited experts. Achievement of these objectives will help in increasing the representation of minorities in biomedical research and related careers.